Mi Vida en Rosa
by Miyiku
Summary: Kamatari no siempre fue un asesino despiadado. Alguna vez tiempo atrás, solo fue un niño con el único deseo de sentir amor. Y el destino parece no estar dispuesto a dárselo.


Hola!! Cui!! ^ ^ ¡¡Que emoción!!! Este es mi primer fic de RK y lo publico el mismo día que inicio clases en la universidad. ¡Que feliz me siento!! T_T Ya tenía 2 meses y medio escribiendo este fic, pero fue mucha la presión en esa época y por eso hasta ahorita lo publiqué :P. Les advierto que es yaoi, aunque levísisimo, por si alguien no soporta el género. Bueno, sin más por el momento los dejo con: 

****

Mi Vida en Rosa

********************

En el Hina-masturi del penúltimo año de la era Tokugawa, la familia Honjo estaba celebrando. Honjo Akaragi había ofrecido en matrimonio a sus dos hijas mayores con los hijos del dueño de una próspera plantación de trigo. Akaragi siempre mostró un amor incondicional hacia sus hijas, y lo demostró educándolas lo mejor posible, aún a falta de su esposa, quien había muerto a los pocos días de dar a luz a un niño, al que Akaragi llamó Himitsu. A pesar de que en Japón los varones son muy apreciados, Akaragi nunca se ocupó de su pequeño, al que consideraba culpable de la muerte de su mujer. Toda su atención se centraba en sus hijas Takara y Hokori, a las que criaba con la idea de que la única manera de rendirle honor a su padre era consiguiendo un buen marido.

Esa noche, después de todos los ritos que requieren los compromisos, las dos familias se entregaron a un festín de comida y sake. Toda la familia excepto un pequeño. El único hijo varón de la familia Honjo escuchaba la algarabía de la fiesta escondido bajo los tatamis de la casa. Himitsu tenia en ese entonces unos 9 años, complexión demasiado delgada para su edad, facciones delicadas y afeminadas, cabello cenizo y unos hermosos ojos azulados, en los que se reflejaba una inmensa soledad. Era el menor de la casa, sus hermanas tenían 19 y 18 años y aunque lo querían mucho, nunca fueron gran compañía para él. Y menos ahora, que lo dejarían solo con su padre. 

El pobre Himitsu se había escondido bajo la casa, se sentía solo, siempre lo había estado, pero ahora sería peor. Estaría con su padre, quien simple y sencillamente ignoraba su existencia. Himitsu se sentó en el piso, acomodó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. 

-_¿Qué te pasa? _-Preguntó un niño de la misma edad de Himitsu 

-_Es que …. Pronto se casarán mis hermanas….._

-_¿Y eso que?? Ahora tendrás hermanos._

-_Pero es que ellos ni siquiera me conocen_- Himitsu hizo una pequeña pausa en su llanto para observar al niño frente a él. _-¿Quién eres tu??_

-_Ohh, lo siento, no me presenté. Watashi wa Susuki Junpei, hijo del dueño de esta plantación_- El niño le brindó una sonrisa a Himitsu –_Y ¿Quién eres tu??_

-_Watashi wa Honjo Himitsu._

__

-¡Ohh! Así que tu vas a ser mi hermano, tus hermanas son Takara y Hokori ¿Verdad?

-_Hai_- el pequeño se secó las lagrimas y sonrió un poco.

-----------------------

Los días siguientes a la celebración fueron algo pesados para Himitsu, ya que tuvieron que cambiar todas sus pertenencias a la casa de Susuki-san, quien le daría albergue a la familia Honjo. Akaragi, al ver que no obtendría ganancia alguna por su hijo, lo puso a trabajar al servicio de Susuki, sin importarle que este lo tratara de peón en el trigal. Así pues, a sus escasos 9 años y con su débil condición física, Himitsu fue asignado segador de trigo. 

Desde ese entonces, Himitsu se levantaba muy temprano a diario, y sin desayunar se dirigía a su ardua labor. No podía protestar por ello, ya que su padre le decía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el señor Susuki, quien tan "amablemente" les brindaba un techo donde vivir. La hoz con la que Himitsu segaba el trigo no era nada ligera, menos para sus delgados brazos; y el trabajar en un campo bajo el sol de medio día era insoportable. Todo ello hubiera acabado con Himitsu si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Junpei, quien también trabajaba en el campo, pero en labores más sencillas. Junpei era un niño demasiado alegre, su carácter contrastaba con el de Himitsu, quien era muy serio y reservado, debido a que nadie solía platicar con él. Al principio le fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la calidez del trato de Junpei, pero poco a poco la alegría del niño terminó por abrir el corazón de Himitsu.

------------------------

-_Junpei, no es por criticar, pero creo que me iba mejor con mi padre que con el tuyo_- Dijo Himitsu un día mientras cargaba a duras penas el trigo que había cortado esa mañana.

-_Sí, sé a que te refieres, mi padre es muy estricto con todos mis hermanos y conmigo, apenas aprendimos a caminar, nos fue designado un trabajo._ –

-_En mi casa no. Mi padre ama demasiado a mis hermanas como para hacerlas trabajar, y yo…. Bueno, realmente no hacia nada en la casa, a excepción de lo que yo necesitara._ –Himitsu hizo una pausa y miró hacia el cielo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara. -_Sabes, siempre envidié a mis hermanas, tan elegantes, tan educadas, a ellas se les daba todo. A veces pienso que si hubiera sido una niña, mi padre me hubiera tratado mejor, si hubiera sido una niña…._- Himitsu dejó ver unas lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

-_Si hubieras sido niña, ¿qué?_- Dijo Junpei tomando los hombros de su amigo y haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos

-_Mi…. mi madre no hubiese muerto…..papá me lo dijo…._- el pequeño no aguantó mas y abrazó a su amigo para llorar en su hombro.- _Siempre… siempre quise ser mujer….. así…. todo sería diferente…-._

------------------------

Días después de eso, Himitsu estaba haciendo sus labores cuando:

-_!!!Himi-kun, Himi-kun!!!!_- gritaba Junpei mientras se dirigía corriendo con su amigo.

-_¿Qué te pasa Junpei?_- Himitsu soltó la hoz y miró extrañado a Junpei.

-_¡¡Mira lo que he conseguido!!!_- Junpei llegó donde Himitsu y jadeando le mostró una caja.- _Vamos, ábrela, es para ti-_

Himitsu miró al chico con algo de duda y al sacar el contenido de la caja se sorprendió. Extendió al aire un hermoso kimono azul rey con bordados color oro de capullos de cerezo. En la caja además venían unas zapatillas y un obi también color oro. -_¿Estás seguro que esto es para mí??- _Dijo Himitsu con alegría. Nunca había recibido un obsequio en su vida. Y menos, uno como ese.

-_La abuela se lo regaló a mi hermana, pero le quedó algo pequeño, así que le pregunté si me lo daba y me dijo que sí._

-_Pero… Junpei…._- Dijo Himitsu sonrojándose ligeramente.

-_¿En serio quieres ser una chica??-_ Junpei miró fijamente a su amigo, quien asintió ligeramente aún con ese suave rubor en sus mejillas- _ Te propongo algo….¿Qué te parece si a partir de ahora te conviertes en una niña??_

-Pee… pe….. pero…- Alcanzó a balbucear Himitsu.

-_Pero nada. A partir de ahora serás ….. serás…mm…….ehh…. ¿hay algún nombre de chica que te gustaría llevar??-_ Dijo Junpei sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

-_No….._

-Bueeeeeno, eso no importa. Ya hallaremos algún nombre apropiado para ti. –Junpei tomó a Himitsu por los hombros y lo empujó hasta el granero-_ ¿Y que estás esperando?? Vamos, Pruébate eso- _

-Mmmm…..- Himitsu no tuvo tiempo de reprochar, ya que sintió una "leve" patada en la espalda y con eso cayó al granero y vio como su amigo cerraba la puerta._ –Ohh cielos…… - _dudó unos instantes_ -¿Niña…..yo???-_ miró fijamente el kimono y sonrió.

Mientras tanto, afuera del granero:

-_¡¡Vamos Himi-kun!!! ¡¡No tengo todo el día!!_

-_Ya voy….. ¡¡esto es tan complicado!!-_ Dijo Himitsu e inmediatamente después, salió del granero. Traía puesto el kimono, algo arrugado, y el obi estaba hecho un extraño nudo casi a la altura de los hombros. – _Y ¿bien?_- Dijo dando un par de vueltas observándose. 

-_Te tengo una buena noticia Himi-kun, no solo pareces una chica, sino que eres la chica mas linda que halla visto.- _Junpei no podía salir de su asombro. –_Vamos al pozo a que mires tu reflejo-_ Y tomó del brazo a Himitsu y se lo llevo corriendo.

Al llegar al pozo, Himitsu se recargó en el brocal y se asomó. Su amigo le había dicho la verdad: parecía una niña. Mientras se asomaba, se desabrochó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, el cual se deslizó y llegó a la altura de sus hombros. 

-_Ahora, lo único que te falta es un nombre decente, hasta ahora no he conocido ninguna niña que se llame Himitsu…_- dijo Junpei, haciendo que Himitsu levantara la cara.

-_Mmm….. no sé…._

-Ohh… vamos Himi-kun, debes de tener algo en mente… lo que sea…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Kamatari!

-¿¿Kamatari?? ¿Y eso??

-Según mis hermanas, era la flor favorita de mi madre.

-Kamatari… se oye raro. Bueno, a partir de ahora serás Kamatari Honjo

-Pe.. pee…pero…- Dijo Himitsu agachándose_-…. se burlarán de nosotros y nuestros padres nos castigarán si me ven así…_

-Y quién dijo que le contaríamos a alguien, esto será un secreto mi querido "Kamatari", ahora quítate eso y vamos a trabajar, o si no nos quedaremos sin cena- Himitsu asintió y se fue corriendo al granero.

----------------------

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que se pactó el matrimonio entre las hijas de Honjo y los hijos de Susuki, por lo que ya todos los preparativos estaban listos para la boda. Cuando llegó el día citado para la ceremonia, Himitsu y Junpei trabajaban arduamente, junto con los hermanos menores de Junpei, pues ellos eran los encargados de servir a todos los invitados durante la cena. Cuando terminaron su labor la noche estaba ya muy avanzada. Los invitados ya se habían marchado, los padres de ambos niños habían terminado de cenar y ahora se dedicaban a acabar con las reservas familiares de sake. Los niños menores se hallaban dormidos y Himitsu y Junpei habian logrado llevarse a escondidas una parte de la cena hacia fuera de la casa. 

- _Sabes Himi-kun, te tengo una mala noticia……._

- Dime…

- Mi padre me enviará a un ejercito muy lejos de aquí. Iré junto con mis hermanos mayores.

- ¿Y eso por que?

-No lo sé, a mis hermanos les llego una carta pídiéndoles que se enlisten, y mi padre quiere que yo vaya también.

-Pero ¿Y cuando te irás?

- En poco tiempo, tal vez en una semana…. No quiero Himi-kun… no quiero irme…- Junpei abrazó a su amigo.

__

-Ohh Junpei…. Míralo de este modo…. Te entrenarán muy bien

-Pero me mandarán a la guerra y yo tengo mucho miedo

-Mira, sinceramente no creo que halla una guerra próximamente y además ¿Qué tu no te morías por ser un samurai??

-Hai

-¿Y entonces?? Esta es tu oportunidad Junpei, no la desperdicies.- Dijo Himitsu. A él le dolería mucho la partida de su amigo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

__

-Pero tu te quedarás aquí solo y te vas a olvidar de mi…

-Mira, somos amigos, nunca nos separaremos y mucho menos olvidarnos. Mira a nuestros hermanos, se acaban de casar y aún así tus hermanos partirán. Y estoy seguro que en su corazón siempre tendrán a sus esposas. 

-Pero ellos seguirán juntos por que se casaron…- Junpei pensó un momento_- ….Himi-kun… ¿te casarías conmigo?-_

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Himitsu tan sorprendido que casi se atraganta con una bola de arroz _– No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero creo que las bodas son entre un hombre y una mujer-_

-Pero tu dijiste que nuestros hermanos se casaban para estar siempre juntos…- Junpei abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su amigo con una carita suplicante –_ Por favor…_

Himitsu no pudo más que enternecerse ante esta petición. El también quería mucho a Junpei y por nada del mundo quería separarse de su hasta ahora único amigo. –_ Está bien- _Dijo Himitsu con una gran sonrisa –_Vayamos a los trigales, no creo que nuestros padres estén muy contentos con la idea –_

---------------------------

El amanecer se acercaba y unos pálidos rayos del sol bañaban con luz los sembradíos de trigo. Dos pequeñas figuras se dirigían al centro de una de las parcelas. Himitsu y Junpei caminaban juntos, el primero se había puesto su preciado kimono a petición del otro, mientras que éste caminaba mirando hacia el suelo un poco sonrojado. Cuando se detuvieron en medio del campo comenzaron su pequeña ceremonia. No fue muy larga, debido a que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que hacer, pero aún así, bajo ese débil amanecer, consumaron su pequeño "matrimonio de amistad". 

__

-Himi-kun…..¿Sabes que se debe hacer ahora??

-La verdad no sé Junpei… hubo varias partes en la ceremonia de hoy en donde casi me quedo dormido…- Junpei casi se cae al suelo ante semejante comentario- _Pero… hace unos momentos, cuando fuimos a la cocina por la comida que sobró, vi que mi hermana y su esposo se dieron un beso cuando estaban encerrados en su habitación._

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer eso??

-No lo sé….- Dijo Himitsu - _ Aunque creo que primero debe.. mphhph…….-_ Himitsu cortó abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió un suave calor en los labios, cuando acertó a reaccionar, su mirada se topó con la de Junpei, quien rápidamente se separó de su amigo sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su cabeza. Después de separarse, ambos solo voltearon nerviosos hacia abajo. El suelo nunca había parecido tan interesante como esa madrugada.

__

-Himit….ehh.. Kamatari…..

-Mm…..

- Yo……. ai… ai… shiteru

Himitsu estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que alguien sentía algo por él. No era cariño, no era lástima… era AMOR. Para Himitsu el tiempo se detuvo en esos instantes. Pensó que su felicidad era inmensa y eterna. Pronto se daría cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado…

---------------------

-_¡¡¡Himitsu!!! ¡¡¿Qué es eso???!!-_ Gritó muy alarmado Junpei señalando hacia donde se encontraba su casa. - _¡¡¡Ohhh Dios mío…. Se está quemando!!!!!!_- Y apenas dijo esto el niño, los dos se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde veían el humo. Ya casi llegaban cuando de pronto Himitsu cayó al suelo debido a que fue golpeado en el costado. Cuando levantó el rostro se topó con la figura de un hombre alto, vestido de negro, un ninja sin duda alguna. 

__

-¿¿Pero que tenemos aquí??- Dijo el ninja y de pronto fijó su mirada en el niño a quien acababa de golpear - _ Pero que hermosa señorita …- _ Lo miró con una cara libidinosa y con la mano le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cara. Himitsu se sintió asqueado con el comportamiento del tipo, pero pronto se dio cuanta de que había olvidado el incendio.

-_Junpei, corre a la casa y ve que puedes hacer, no te preocupes por mi… ¡¡Corre!!!-_ Dijo Himitsu y cuando vio que su amigo emprendió la huida, él le dio un manotazo al tipo y salió corriendo con rumbo del granero. Al llegar ahí, vio que el ninja lo seguía de cerca y lo único que acertó hacer fue esconderse detrás de unos sacos con trigo y al ver que se había sentado al lado de su hoz, la abrazó y esperó temblando. El tipo llegó al granero y comenzó a buscar, cuando vio al niño apartó bruscamente el saco que mantenía oculto a Himitsu y comenzó a acerarse lentamente a él. 

__

-Ven pequeña… no te haré daño…- Seguía diciendo el tipo conforme avanzaba. Himitsu estaba paralizado de miedo, trató de retroceder, pero estaba de espaldas a la puerta del granero, cosa que le impedía huir. -_¿Cómo te llamas??- _Dijo el sujeto con un brillo libidinoso en los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Himitsu, otros dos sujetos, vestidos como el primero se acercaron a éste.

-_¿Lo encontraron??_- Dijo el primer tipo que había perseguido a Himitsu, quien al parecer era el jefe del grupo- 

__

- No señor, los tipos estaban demasiado ebrios como para decirnos algo, y las mujeres solo gritaban desesperadas cuando asesinamos a los otros- Dijo uno de los ninjas que habían llegado después

__

- Entonces los mataron a todos…., ¿Cómo creen que encontraremos el dinero si mataron a todo los que sabían donde estaba??? ¡¡Pedazos de idiotas!!!! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora??- Dijo el jefe. Himitsu se congeló… ¿habían matado a su familia? ¿esto era un robo y mataron a su padre, a sus hermanas y hasta la familia de Junpei? - _ ¿Y que es eso que traes en la espalda??-_ Continuó el ninja. El subordinado dejó su carga en el suelo y Himitsu abrió los ojos como platos y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Ahí frente a él estaba el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Junpei.

__

-Este estúpido mocoso chocó contra mí cuando venía para acá. El muy imbécil me pateó y trató de huir pero lo alcance y le di su merecido. 

-¡¡¡Idiota!!!- Dijo el jefe-_ ¿¿¿Y si el era el único que sabía del dinero?? –_De pronto, la vista del sujeto se posó sobre el niño temeroso frente a él- _Mmm.. tu debes saber algo.. ¿sabes en donde guardaban el dinero de la producción, pequeña??_

Himitsu aun no concebía la tragedia, solo veía el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y sollozaba, sin prestarle atención a los hombres.

__

-¡Te hice una pregunta, mocosa!!- Rugió el hombre tomándolo por el cuello del kimono, lo levantó y lo arrojó al suelo, cosa que pareció no afectarle al niño, quien siguió sollozando. –_Ohhh.. ya veo.. Lloras por este chiquillo ¿ne? . _Volvió a decir, esta vez, pateando al difunto.- _¿¿Qué…. Acaso era tu noviecito??-_ y le dio una nueva patada al cuerpo, con lo que Himitsu quedó viendo fijamente los ojos de su amigo muerto. Aquellos ojos… aquel rostro…

__

-¡¡Vamos, dime donde está el dinero!!- Y una nueva patada fue a dar con el rostro de Himitsu- _¡¡Dime, si no quieres compartir destino con tu novio!!_

El pequeño sintió que todo para él había terminado… su familia… su casa… su amor. Todo había acabado trágicamente esa madrugada, siendo que apenas unos momentos antes, había sentido la felicidad mas grande del mundo. Himitsu deseaba morir, cerró sus ojos y esperó un golpe mortal de aquel sujeto que había acabado con la vida de Junpei. Pero derrepente algo lo hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos y mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo. Sentía que no podía quedarse así, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, aquellas personas tendrían que pagar su crimen. Himitsu se levantó como pudo y tomó su hoz, la cual había quedado tirada a poca distancia de él. Su mirada estaba en el suelo. Los ninjas le miraron y comenzaron a hablar _–Huuy… la nenita se ha levantado y nos piensa atacar, ¿qué piensas hacernos?? ¿nos cortarás la cabeza?_-

-_Buena idea_- Dijo Himitsu levantando la mirada y dejando ver sus ojos, que ahora habían tomado el mismo color de la sangre que bañaba a Junpei. Los ninjas se quedaron anonadados de la respuesta del niño- _Y creo que comenzaré contigo_- Dijo observando al asesino de Junpei. Dando un grito sordo, Himitsu se abalanzó sobre su víctima y le enterró la hoz en el pecho, para luego sacarla y cortarle la cabeza. Los otros dos sujetos no alcanzaron a reaccionar. Con una velocidad asombrosa Himitsu los alcanzó y repitió la tarea de cortar cabezas…

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Himitsu había matado a los sujetos y su corazón era un remolino de ideas y sensaciones. Miró por última vez el cuerpo de Junpei y comenzó a reflexionar: ¿Por qué había perdido todo? ¿Por que justo cuando había encontrado lo que le hacía falta?. Tal vez, sólo tal vez; Himitsu no estaba destinado a amar y todos los que le rodeaban debían morir. Himitsu volteó su mirada y sus ojos fueron a dar con los cuerpos de los ninjas y a su mente volvió la sensación que le produjo matarlos. Le gustó. Así se debieron sentir ellos cuando le quitaron a Junpei. Pero algo hacía falta, la ira aún dominaba en su corazón. Y sintió que solo algo podía disipar la rabia que sentía…

-_Matar…_

Y así, bajo ese débil amanecer de Marzo, un pequeño niño vestido con un kimono toma una hoz ensangrentada y se dirige hacia ningún lado. No tiene destino, no tiene quién lo acompañe. Ya no es más Himitsu el niño solitario… a pesar de su corta edad ahora es otra persona… Honjo Kamatari: El asesino de la Hoz. 

****

******OWARI******

Aww…. ;__; mi pobre Kama… la vida está en contra de que se enamore…;__;. Pero bueno, así son las cosas… Como siempre quiero dedicar este fic a Lara, gracias a ella disfrutaron del penúltimo párrafo.. :P (Lara.. ¿qué haría sin ti?? ^^u ) y también dedicarlo a Yersi, cuyo fic "Al filo de la Hoz" me inspiró a escribir este. ¿Qué les pareció?? Me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeran. Dudas, comentarios, chismes, reviews, cartas bomba, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ensaladas de verdura…. Todo eso se acepta en el botoncito que dice "Click here to submitt a review". Bueno ¡¡Nos vemos!! ^_^

¡¡Ahhh!!! Casi se me olvida!!!. RK es una obra de Watsuki-sama y está registrada. Kamatari es un personaje de la serie RK, por lo cual no me pertenece y lo usé en este fic sin fines de lucro. La película francesa "Mi vida en rosa" tampoco me pertenece. Si todo eso fuera mío y ganara dinero con ello, no me hubiera metido a trabajar haciéndole propaganda a un partido político que odio…¬¬u. Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡Bye!!!! ^^


End file.
